pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lacie
Lacie (Reishi ''レイシ) was a Baskerville as well as a Child of Ill Omen, who was killed upon being sacrificed to the Abyss. Lacie was also a part of an experiment with the Glen at the time, which lead to the creation of Alice and The Intention of the Abyss Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69 . Lacie also created a life by bringing a black rabbit doll into the Abyss Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, page 7 , which was later transformed into the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit. Appearance Up until Retrace LXV, Lacie's full profile hadn't been shown. Now, Lacie is revealed to share a lot of physical traits with Alice, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity. Lacie's hair is also styled differently, as she does not wear braids, but is very similar to Alice's in length yet black rather than dark brown. When she was younger she often wore different dresses in varying colors, she was wearing a simple white summer dress when she met Jack Vessalius. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 65, page 68 When she is older she wears an entirely purple outfit that consists of a purple choker around her neck with a bow, a purple dress that varies in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reach her elbows and dark purple shoes. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 5 Personality Lacie doesn't appear to be mentally stable. Her personality is much like that of the Intention of the Abyss, even mirroring her personality whilst she danced in the raining blood Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 26-27 , as the Intention and Cheshire did the same in Albus' blood Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 30, page 32 . Her emotions also tend to change fiercely, ranging from bloodthirsty and explosive, to happy and calm. As an adult, she exhibits more control over her emotions. At times, she shows a bitter streak, although at this point she has accepted her death as an inevitability. She is shown to love singing Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 21 , and cares for her brother and Levi greatly. As a child, she was argumentative and frequently had rows with Oswald Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 10 , but as an adult she is calmer and calculative in her actions. Her stability is still questionable, and Levi describes her as fickle and forgetful Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 17 . It looks as though she hates to observe loneliness, as she often spends her time with others whom seem lonely when she runs off and offers a homeless Jack her company when she was sixteen. Later, while visiting the Core of the Abyss, she brings it a gift so that it won't have to be alone anymore and promises to bring more friends. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, pages 7-8 Powers and Abilities Chain As a chosen Messenger of the Abyss, it was mandatory for Lacie to form a Contract with a Chain. Thus, Lacie formed an Illegal Contract with an as-of-yet unnamed rabbit-like Chain with a crown floating above its head. Through Lacie's Chain, she is capable of summoning forth numerous bladed chain links that can dismember human bodies with ease. Apart from this, it is generally unknown what other abilities Lacie had access to through her Chain. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 25-26 *As a Child of Ill Omen, Lacie was able to wrench open a Door to the Abyss without the use of the Keys to the Abyss after disrupting the power within the Abyss' dark heart and disturbing the Core of the Abyss. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, page 25 *Lacie is also capable of entering the dark heart of the Abyss and coming into contact with the Core of the Abyss, due to her existence as a Child of Ill Omen. Quotes *"I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world." '' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 20 *''"I didn't want to use my powers because I didn't want to be traced here... but you dared to hurt Jack."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 24 *''"Don't forget the name 'Baskerville' next time...come look for me."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, page 30 *"It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 66, pages 18-19 *''"Shining, Glittering, Stardust is dancing. My body is cloaked in golden light. I'm going to meet 'the Lonely One'." .'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 4 *(To Levi) "Don't be silly that would be pointless...Since...I'm going to die soon." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 67, page 34 *"Goodbye, Jack." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 68, page 20 *''(To Oswald)'' "What's wrong Nii-sama? Let's get this over with." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 69, page 18 *''(To Jack) "If you accept everything you're told without question, you'll lose your ability to think. Even if you reached the same conclusion, it would still be worth analyzing the reasons behind it."'' *''(To the Core of the Abyss) "I will disappear but if you should find this child of mine please try to be friends."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, page 11 *''"Hey ! Look look ! Aren't they cute, these little twin rabbits?! One is mine, and the other is for you."'' *''"I'll bring another new friend for you next time. So that you won't be alone, even when I am no longer here."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 71, page 8 *''"It is true that...that day...I spoke to you on a whim...I'd run away from the mansion after a quarrel with my brother...and you were just a way to kill time before they fetched me back.I'd completely forgotten that I gave you one of my earrings. And yet you...All you want is to be by my side. You've never asked for any more than that. The only time you touched me intentionally was when we were reunited."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, pages 6-7 *''(To Jack) "Just as I thought, you are strange...Very strange..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 8 *''"I'd meant to... turn away from you if you became pushy...But even though you look like you couldn't live without me...you never dared to cross the line you'd drawn yourself. You look like you have eyes only for me... and yet no one is reflected there."'' *''"Please Nii-sama...dont blame yourself. I was born with red eyes and I've been through a lot because of that, but I.....never considered myself unfortunate."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 13 *''"Thanks to these eyes...I came to understand how cruel and despicable people can be...but that also allowed me appreciate the true beauty. All you have to do is look at things from different persepective."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 14 *''"Once I realized that the thing we usually take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious empheral beauty."'' *''"Up until now I hadn't realized that disappearing from this world... No longer being able to be by your side.... Would be so lonely..."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 72, page 17 Appearances Trivia *Lacie's zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Lacie is an anagram for Alice (her daughter) and Celia (Another Baskerville) . *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", the Dormouse tells Alice a story about three girls called Elsie, '''Lacie '''and Tillie who lived down a well and ate treacle. Lewis Carroll based these girls on the three Liddell sisters who inspired him to write the books: Lorina Charlotte (L.C.), Alice (Lacie is an anagram of Alice), and Edith Matilda (Tillie). *Lacie greatly resembles Claudia, the female main character of Crimson-Shell, both of them having long black hair and red eyes. References Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Female Category:Child of Ill Omen Category:Servants Category:Human Category:Illegal Contractors